Quotes
This is the Quote page. Add any quotes you would like :<) Be Free to edit this page k lolol. this is gonna be the new shipping page m8. Quotes Royal's Quote Collection lolol m8 "eats" - Alex Realms 2014, 2015 "no" -Alex Realms 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 "ow my tit" Karmen Fenrir 2014, 2015 "we have the poo" -Moon Harbinger 2014 "*drinks starbucks and tap donces in uggs*" -Royal 2015 "I THOUGHT THEY WERE DRUGGED PANTS" -Betta Wolf 2015 "I'm drugging the Quotes page with my damnedness" -Betta Wolf 2015 "there will only be 7 planets left after i destory ur anus" -Nikitia 2015 "-farts at karrisa- wat" - Betta Wolf 2015 "I would recommend a therapist for help" -Royal 2015 "my occupation is ensuring everyone here doesn't get ass sliced on the heater vent" -Betta Wolf 2015 "sounds like barney on a man period tbh" -Betta Wolf 2015 "Fergalisous" -Balto Realms 2015 "ILL BASH YER FOOKIN SKULL IN M23]]II888 I SWER ON ME MUM !1!!!1111!!111" -Balto Realms 2015 "afk" - Alex Realms 2009-2015 "brb" Alex Realms 2009-2015 "does lucent sea have water" -Royal 2015 "wloll" -Stormfire/Faith 2015 "that momment when u poop and then the toliet water splashes all ovr your buttcheeks" -royal 2015 "Are ya ready?" -Sel and her virginity 2015 "bow down 2 me I am your superior" -Royal 2015 "dIE" -Royal 2014, 2015 "o" -Royal 2014, 2015 "kicks sel in the face" -Royal 2014, 2015 "does lucent sea have water" -Royal 2015 "I hATE YOU" -royl 2015 "kicks balto in the face" -royal 2015 Betta's Damned Quotes "italyyy. Italy. ITALY. YOU OVA THERE. GO DO YE' LAUNDRY" -Betta 2015 "royal is having omens" -Betta 2015 "america is h0t" -Royal 2015 "Royal, your date with America is at 12:00pm and your wedding with DTK is at 4:00. Mk? JK" -Betta 2015 "mia's factory is closed" - Balto 2015 "df am I saying" -Betta 2015 "you can spell Italy out of taily" -Betta 2015 "my cheeks are tanning themselves" -Betta 2015 "you're reading fanfictions aren't you royal" -Betta 2015 (nO im n0t -royal) "when life gives me anime I scream because they're staring right at me" -Betta 2015 "when I watch hetalia I think the countries are staring at me" -Betta 2015 "somewhere over the bainbow" -Betta 2015 "A day where we are all authors can be the day we sing along in a rhythm of literacy, perfection, accuracy, and of course - fanfictions, but not for me." -Betta 2015 "DOES LUCENT HAVE WATER" -Royal 2015 "hurry betta" -Balto 2015 "it's uploading to mediafire balto" -Betta 2015 "o" -Betta, Balto, Royal, who else, 20what to 2015 "most of my quotes are quoting myself. and I'm quoting myself right now. betta can write. betta can quote. betta can read" -Betta 2015 "ydx" -Balto 2015 "licks on wolf children" -Betta 2015 "your face is a chicken" -Royal 2015 "I WANT TO MAKE CAKE" -Sel 2015 "why don't you grow some wheat" -Betta 2015 "liangle" -Betta 2014 "With a huff and a puff, she blew the fuckers down." -Betta 2015 "gives betta boob implants" -Balto on Vodka 2015 Balto's Quote Collection "botch" -Kasai 2014 "I like doncing" -Balto 2014 "lumpy pillow, erect adventures, anal suction" -Scourge/Balto 2014-2015 "you need bakto permission" -Betta 2015 "there a baby in my house O.O" -Alex 2012 "boobylicious so delicious" -Balto 2014-15 "Are ya ready" -Sel and her Virginity 2015 Alex Realms' Greatest quotes of all time. "-eats-" -Self, 2011- "I'M ALEX FUCKING REALMS" -Self 2009- "ESO, ESO, ESO, ESO, ESO, ESO, ESO, ESO, ESO" -Balto/Alex/Balex 2011- "Brb" -Alex Realms, 2011 (still isn't back yet) Storm's Horrible Quotes "geass" -Stormfire 2015 ";o. I found my pencil... That I lost a year ago ;c" -Epic 2015 "wloll" -Stormfire 2014, 2015 "wrong fucking chat omgijgoidufhusdofhgj" -Epic 2015 "and ala was like "DAT ASS" and bit it" -Derpy 2014 (Meh and Ancas Fcked Up Story) "Crackhead Alex always wears a suit yet a serious drug addiction." -Royal 2014 (omf i remember that -royal) "Strangely doing the drugs make him formal." -Royal 2014 "Now shes making weird croaking sounds" -Stormfire 2014 "The egg hatched and peed on Forestshadow" -Stormfire 2014 "ITS SCRAMBLED EGG royal stomped on the egg then it exploded on betta" -Royal 2014 "Then betta had the best poker face ever" -Royal 2014 "MOON RUN YOUR GOING TO CATCH THE UGLY" -Akai 2014 "Hollieee Shit WOOO" -Akai 2014 "FUCK THIS SHIT, IM GOING TO NARNIA" -? "NO ONE SHALL EAT ME" -Raven 2014 "I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of Tunderclan" -? "Eh" -Stormfire 2010-2015 "i need to feed my kids!" -Kodama 2014 "I WILL PROTECT YOU MY PUSSY" -Akai 2014 "unu protext me" -Akai 2014 "But Germany simply had a cute tutu on" -Fanfiction "banana" -Epic ?-2015 "USE IT AS BLACKMAILLLL" -Stormfire 2014, 2015 "I moving because I have legs and I like to use them." -Dark "Sel is usually curious about Italy. She is fully loyal to Italy and has a great time with Italy. She is France but it rarely happens. Sel has great memory of Italy, she can sometimes remember him in bed." -Betta 2015 "he is a skinny noodle" -Betta 2015 "if you guys become tiny, i'll look like a mother and then people are gonna ask: wheres the father" so i'll say the tree" -Epic 2015 "Duskfire breathed in the air around her, picking up traces of an unfamiliar scent. But that didn't last long. She saw a arrow coming to hit her booty, a faint pink aura surrounding her" -Betta 2015 "Duskfire reappears here and sees Italy making out with Sel, and Sky having sex with Legolas." -Betta 2015 "Balto then kissed Karmen on the lips and then said "Are ya ready" -Sel 2015 "Dusk looked at Selena, lust in her eyes. She pinned her sister against the wall, tearing off her clothes. She looked over to her now naked sister, liking what she saw. Dusk took out a XXL dildo from her back pocket, and showed it to Sel- Should I keep going?" -Dusk 2015 "passes gas" -Royal 2015 "DONT YOU FUCKING DARE CLICK ON ME REDS" -Stormfire 2015 "FUCKING REDS" -Stormfire 2015, One Again Cursing At Reds "REDS" -Stormfire 2015, Yelling To Warn About Fucking Reds "ducky" -Raven 2015 "OMF NEW SHIP" -Stormfire 2015 Akai's mystical quotes of deathCategory:Fun "nnOO my precious infamy" -Akai 2015 "my face is fat" -Akai in trial 2015 "My face is still fat" -Akai in trail again 2015 "ahhHAHAHFHJHAH" -Disgruntled Akai 2009-2015 "I'll give u a nickle if u tickle my pickle" -Akai yelled at the nuians 2015 "I'd give u a nickle but i dont have one so ill give u a dime if u give me time ;)" -Once again yelled at the nuians 2015 "you can smell and taste maxie" -Storm 2014 why don't i have any more Anca's swag quotes m8 not gonna add dates bc idk when they happened ;) "-shits violently-" -Betta 2014, 2015 "wloll" -Faith 2015 "tofl" -Faith "donle" -Akaiboob "faith how do i work it" -Betta "Sorry I dont look at people mouths that much o_o" -dakota 2015 ouhouhoiiohuihiohui i have no more quotes bye